


It Crossover Moodboards

by that_weird_girl



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Cruel Intentions (1999) Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Costumes, Disney Channel Original Movie - Freeform, Drug Use, Drunken sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Ficlets, Finger Pricking, Full Moon, Gambling, Halloween, Hanukkah, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jewish Character, Jewish Wedding, M/M, Moodboards, Murder, Not Cheating, Parties, Prom, Record Stores, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sixteen/Seventeen, Soul Selling, Spooky, Stealing, Strippers, Terrible accidents, Terrible lunch food, The Uris' are wild, Unconventional Families, Underage Sex, Violence, Virginity, Wedding, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, blood swapping, lap dance, male stripper, men kissing, mini stories, other planets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_weird_girl/pseuds/that_weird_girl
Summary: Moodboards I like to make based off of films and books and television shows.Some characters may be high school age and other times they may be adults. Prompts for moodboards are accepted in the comments. Tags will change as needed. Some content may be mature.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Benverly, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Reddie - Relationship, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Stozier - Relationship, bevchie - Relationship, stanlon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Cruel Intentions

* * *

"Liaisons Dangereuses"

*

Fed up with Richie’s behavior, Stan turned around to leave. But as he reached the door, he suddenly came back when struck by an idea. Stan became very interested in Richie all of a sudden. "So, uh…that little wager of yours? Let’s do it."

"And what are the terms?" Richie asked, not really interested anymore.

Stan paused to think, glancing out the window to the driveway. When he saw Richie’s car with the sun reflecting on the hood, he knew exactly what to do to pull him in. "lf l win…then I get the keys to that hot little car of yours."

Richie’s head snapped up and he looked at Stan, a flash of fear in his eyes. He loved that car, it was his father’s and it meant everything to Richie. "And what do I get if l win?"

"If you win, then l’ll give you the one thing you’ve wanted _ever_ since our parents got married."

And with that, Stan brought his hands up to the top of his robe and inserted his fingers into the slit, sliding them down to open the robe. He shrugged out of the fabric and let it puddle at his feet, revealing that he wore only a tight pair of black silk boxer briefs. One corner of his mouth tipped up into a little smirk.

The sight of his slightly muscled body made Richie’s jaw clench. His mother had married Stan’s father for almost five years ago when they were starting high school and it had been one of the worst decisions, in Richie’s opinion, because Stan was completely out of his hands. Until now, it seemed.

"Be more specific," Richie demanded.

Stan squinted at Richie, showing a hint of disbelief. "ln English, Trashmouth… _l’ll fuck your brains out._ "

Oh, this was going to be good. Richie has spent many evenings thinking about this sort of thing. But he couldn’t let Stan think it was going to be that easy. "And what makes you think l would really go for this bet? That’s a Jaguar roadster outside, _1955._ I value it more than my own life."

A wide smile spread over Stan’s face and he moved in a little closer to Richie. "Because, baby love, I am the only person you can’t have. And it just _fucking_ kills you."

*


	2. The Witch

* * *

"The Witch In The Woods"

*

This was supposed to be an incredible camping trip for a four day weekend among friends.

But something happened to Bill when playing hide and seek, and he was never seen again. Then Ben disappeared into the woods the next morning when they went to search for Bill and when they found Ben naked and unconscious, he passed on within a couple of hours. When Beverly awoke this morning, Richie and Eddie were missing from the house. No one has seen or heard anything. An accident happened soon after and Mike was killed by the stack of firewood falling in him. And finally, it didn’t take long for Stan to go crazy with fear and Beverly had to fight him for her life with a gardening spade. But he didn’t make it anyway.

The bodies were scattered around the house and yard, waiting to be buried. And Beverly sitting at the table, in this little cabin all alone, with the white goat with small horns and yellow eyes named Pennywise.

With a sigh, Beverly wiped her cheeks free of tears. She could hear the sound of hooves making their way up to the house and Beverly lifted her head to see Pennywise. He stood in the doorway with his head raised high and his eyes on her, watching her closely. This was his fault, this monster.

"Say something, Pennywise. You talked to Richie and Eddie, talk to me. Do you understand me?"

The goat only blinked back at Beverly with big yellow eyes. He chewed a bit, then looked away.

"Answer me, Pennywise!" Beverly snapped.

But Pennywise said nothing. With a sob, Beverly put her chin down to her chest and began to cry again. She didn’t know what to do now.

And then there was a sharp intake of breath and someone began to speak, using a tight higher pitched voice. There was a bit of a giggle mixed in.

" _What do you want, Beverly? What can I give you?_ "

She popped her head up in surprise. It was still just her and Pennywise, only this time he was looking right at her. He continued to chew and was taking slow steps, moving in a wide circle around her.

Beverly couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe. She was frozen in place.

" _Would you like the taste of sweets? Or a pretty dress?_ "

And then the creature leaned in close behind her, close enough that she could smell his rotten breath and feel it on her ear, in her hair. " _Would you like to live deliciously?_ "

"Yes," Beverly admitted, her voice was hoarse.

" _Would you like to see the world? Be free of your horrible home and away from those monsters?"_ he continued.

Beverly closed her eyes and nodded, ignoring the hot tears that slipped free. " _Yes_."

There was a low chuckle behind her. " _Yes_ ," he repeated in the same tone, mocking her.

She sniffled and cleared her throat. Her eyes were still held closed. "What do I do? What do you want from me?"

" _Well, my dear, do you see the book before you?_ "

Beverly opened her eyes then and through the blur of tears, she could see that there was a book. There hadn’t been one there a moment before. It was opened right down the middle, the page in the left filled and the page on the right had enough room for one more name. All the others were written in a dark color, but it didn’t look like black ink.

_It’s blood, it’s blood, it is blood —_

" _Sign your name, right there._ "

A white gloved hand came around her shoulder to point to the blank spot. Then the hand took hers and Beverly saw a flash of silver, there was a prick on her finger, and a spot of blood forming on the pad of her fingertip. Around her other side came a quill pen, held in another white gloved hand, and it began to collect her blood in the point. She understood then that the signatures in the book were not signed with black ink —

_It’s blood, it’s blood, blood blood blood —_

She put the point of the quill pen to the empty space and started to write. But her hand was shaking too much and tears began to blur her vision again. She couldn’t do it and she whimpered.

"I — I can’t write. My hand won’t — I can’t write my name," Beverly tried to explain.

The white gloved hand came around her side and rested on Beverly’s hand. It gave it a long, firm squeeze. " _I will guide your hand, Beverly._ "

*


	3. My So-Called Life

* * *

"Betrayal"

*

Stan paused when Mike jabbed his elbow in his boyfriend’s side. He looked up to see Eddie coming up to their cafeteria table, a puzzled expression on his face. Stan tried to warn Bill, who couldn’t see their friend, but then Eddie was standing there before he could get the words out.

"You guys, you would not believe what people have been saying around here. Honestly, everyone in this school is so stupid," Eddie said as he set down his lunch tray and pulled out the chair to sit down.

Mike began shoveling food into his mouth, taking large bites of beef and mushroom stroganoff. Stan began looking everywhere but Eddie. Bill was going to try and change the subject, but he saw that Eddie was waiting for them to acknowledge his comment.

Being Eddie’s best friend, it was up to Bill to say something.

"Uh...what have people been saying, Eddie?" Bill tried to use an easy, relaxed voice, as if he didn’t know what was going on.

Eddie scoffed as he shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Well, Ben just told me that everyone is talking about the bonfire on Saturday night. Someone told him that Bev and Richie were there and they got drunk, and then someone saw them doing it in Richie’s car. Which is bullshit, right, because there’s no way they would do that to any of us. So why are people saying that about them?"

Mike stopped eating and Stan let his eyes return to Eddie, but none of them spoke.

"Why would someone say something like that?" Eddie asked again.

The awkward silence continued around the table. Eddie watched the three finally look to each other exchange glances for a moment. It was clear to him that they were all so uncomfortable. It was Mike who finally cleared his throat and looked up to Eddie with worry in his eyes.

"Because it’s true."

There was a long pause as they watched Eddie’s expression change, going between confusion and disbelief and shock. He couldn’t decide how to feel and finally settled on numb. "It is true?" Eddie finally managed to squeak out.

Mike nodded.

"They really did it? They...they had sex? Together?"

Bill let out a sharp breath, turned to his friend. "Eddie — "

Eddie’s face fell and Bill could see his shoulders drop too. And then Eddie pushed himself away from the table, so fast that his chair tipped over. He was out of the cafeteria before his friends could register anything.

*


	4. Empire Records

* * *

"Empire Records"

*

Ben locked his car, then stuffed his keys into his pocket as Richie hurried up to him. He held a plastic grocery store bag stuffed with VHS tapes. "Okay, Ben, you have to check out these videos later! If you just watched a couple of them when you get home — "

"Yeah, I will. But I’m not really into metal, you know," Ben tried to remind him. Even if he didn’t like that music genre, he was the kind of person who would sit through three hours of Richie’s footage.

Richie was always trying to start a band. This was his third one in two months and a metal one, which was very different for him. He always recorded practices and tried to get his friends and co-workers to watch, even if they weren’t into said music.

"But you will watch them, right? If I give you like three or — " he interrupted himself when he saw Bill walking up the sidewalk towards them, eyes on the pavement. "Hey, there’s Bill. He’ll watch them with you. Hey Bill!"

Bill didn’t look up. As he got closer, they could see that while he looked normal, he seemed to be distracted.

Ben tried waving at him and finally had to step in front of Bill to get him to notice them. "Hey Bill — Bill! What are you doing here? You closed last night, right?"

Bill took a long staggering breath. It was then that Ben and Richie noticed Bill was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, the same jeans and long sleeved tee. He hadn’t showered or slept all night and now, he seemed almost dazed. "You guys...something happened to me last night. In Atlantic City."

That was different. Bill was a little more level headed than that, to just run off and go on a late night travel after work. "Oh, you went to Atlantic City?" Ben asked.

Richie grinned at Bill. "Wow! How was it? Did you win anything?

Bill pauses, then held up one finger to stop Richie. "No. I did not win. So if you guys ever wonder if it was nice to know you, I tell you now that it was."

He then stepped between them and continued up the sidewalk, leaving his friends with a confused expression on their faces.

*


	5. Ginger Snaps

* * *

"Ginger Snaps"

*

Richie tried to move away, using his feet to kick at the floor and his hands to reach for anything for support. But something about Beverly’s stare kept him in place and he was frozen to the floor. He could feel his heart pulsing and the blood racing through his veins, and he knew that Beverly could smell it.

She lowered herself to the floor, moved onto her knees, and began to crawl towards him. "You’ll like it. It feels so... _good_ , Richie. It’s like touching yourself. You know every move, right on the fucking dot. And when you’re done, all you see is fucking fireworks, supernovas. I'm a goddamn force of nature. I feel like I could do just about anything."

The corners of Beverly’s eyes were turning in down the length of her nose, making them more demonic, and her lips pulled back in a ferocious grin. Her fingers had extended into sharp claws that scraped on the tile floor. She had crawled right over Richie’s sprawled out legs and leaned in close to his face. He could see the speckles and splashes of blood all over her. He could _smell_ it.

"You know, Richie, it's like I’m not even human anymore," she whispered. Her lips were barely an inch from his own, and they could have kissed in that moment. Richie was too distracted of the intimacy by Beverly’s frighteningly dark eyes. "We were never related by blood, but we could be now."

Richie’s eyes widened nervously and he gulped. He had never been so scared in his life, and never been so scared of Beverly. "That’s so fucked, Bev!"

"You’ll love it, I swear. I’ll just give you a little scratch, we can swap some juice. It will be you and me, our own pack, like it always has been. It's so ‘us’, isn’t it?"

Her hand raised, moving towards the exposure of his arm where his sleeve had been rolled up. Richie blocked her with his own hand, a good slap on her hairy fingers. "I'd rather be dead than be what you are."

Beverly’s lip curled up in a snarl and she screamed right into his face. " _We have a pact_ ! Out by sixteen or dead on the scene, but together for _fucking ever_ ! You remember how we scratched our hands and we swore that we would die for each other! I would die _for_ you!"

"You said you'd die with me, cause you had nothing better to do," Richie nearly sobbed, so overcome with fear.

Breathing hard, Beverly tilted her head and licked a stripe up the side of Richie’s face and he whimpered. "Oh, I’ve found something better to do. Because I’ll never go back to being a nobody like that ever again."

*


	6. My Big Fat Greek Wedding

* * *

"My Big Fat Jewish Wedding"

*

"It was incredible. Just me and my parents, up in the mountains in this cottage all summer," Mike was telling Stan as they walked after dinner.

It was a warm, sweet spring night on their third date. They had eaten at a little restaurant downtown, one of those places that let customers have their dogs at the outdoor tables. Mr. Chips had laid patiently at their feet, accepting whatever Mike would allow him to eat.

"I try not to spoil him with table food, but he’s just so cute," Mike had said to Stan, sneaking a bite to Mr. Chips. "And he’s my best buddy anyway. Can’t leave him out."

Now they were making their way down the sidewalk, Mr. Chips on a leash at Mike’s side. The dog paused at the foot of the bridge, signaling that he had to pee, and Mike stopped to let him go.

"Did all your cousins go up too?" Stan asked.

Mike shook his head. "No, I only have two cousins. They live back home in Maine."

Stan blinked in reply. "You only have _two_ cousins?"

"Yeah. I know it’s not a lot, but it’s nice that it’s so calm when we’re together. How many do you have?"

Stan sighed and they continued walking up the bridge when Mr. Chips was ready. "More than two."

They paused again at the top of the bridge and Mike leaned forward over the bridge, his forearms crossed over the metal. Stan copied his pose. "Well, who else?" Mike asked.

All he got in reply was a little shrug from Stan. Mike continued. "Do you have brothers and sisters? What are your parents like? Okay, _Hanukkah_. What do you do for Hanukkah with your family?"

"My mom makes latkes," Stan offered.

"That sounds good," Mike smiles at him.

He playfully nudged his elbow into Stan’s side for more, but that was it.

And Mike was continuing to look at Stan like he wanted more, was hoping for more information. But Stan didn’t want to give up too much information so early in the dating scene, because the more that Mike knew, the more freaked out he would be and he would leave. And Stan didn’t want that because Mike was the nicest, kindest, most beautiful, _incredible_ man that he had ever known.

But if Mike wanted to know, Stan would have to tell him.

"Okay. I’m Jewish, right? So what happens is my dad and his brothers and my mom’s brother have these dreidel competitions for Hanukkah and they are so serious. One year Uncle Hershel and Uncle Abraham didn’t speak to each other for the entire Hanukkah. We have all these prayers and singing and everyone is eating all this food _._ You’re an only child with two cousins, right? I have four sisters and about twenty first cousins — just first cousins, _alone_. There’s always a bris or a bar mitzvah or something going on, and my whole family is big and loud and in each other’s business. We are always together and we are always eating. The only other people we know are Jewish because Jews marry Jews, to breed more Jews…to be loud, breeding, Jewish eaters."

He finally paused, giving Mike a moment to digest everything that Stan had said. " _Wow,_ " Mike blinked.

Stan sighed. "Okay, that’s a slight exaggeration because I do know non-Jewish people. But no one in my family has ever gone out with a non-Jew before. _No one._ And you're just...Mike, you're just, you know, _wonderful_. But I don’t know how this is going to work out — "

Now Mike looked confused. "What do you mean? I don’t think there’s anything to work out. We come from different backgrounds but that’s what makes things interesting. I think _you_ are interesting, and you’re beautiful and...and your knowledge of birds is amazing. I worked on a farm my whole life and I don’t know that much about birds. But anyway, even if you have a weird family, that’s alright. I still want to spend time with you."

He gave a little shrug then.

Now it was Stan’s turn to be confused by Mike’s words. "You think I'm beautiful?" he asked.

Mike looked at Stan for a long moment, the two of them still resting against the railing with their arms folded over the metal. And then he leaned in close to Stan, tilted his head, and pressed his lips to Stan’s in a soft kiss.

When the kiss broke a few moments later, Mike touched his forehead to Stan’s. "Yes, I do," he said in a soft voice, and he smiled.

*


	7. Pretty In Pink

* * *

"Pretty In Pink"

*

Stan could see Mike walking across the dance floor to him. Richie had been holding Stan’s hand when they came in, but now he was squeezed it gently to comfort him.

Mike was now standing in front of them and his eyes were on Stan only. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Stan said, squaring his shoulders.

Mike turned to Richie and extended his arm to give a handshake, an offer of peace between them. Richie stared down at Mike’s hand for a moment before taking it and giving back a quick shake.

Mike’s focus returned to Stan and there was a short pause, where he wasn’t sure what to say. "You don't need me to say I'm sorry."

Stan shrugged. "It's done. It's over with. I'm fine."

"Well...if that's true, then I'm glad."

Richie was looking back and forth between them, observing their tension. Stan finally let out a sigh and his eyes cast down. "It's not true. But it doesn't matter, does it?"

Mike stepped closer to them and tilted Stan’s chin up so they could look at each other. "You told me you couldn't believe in somebody who didn't believe in you. Stan, I always believed in you, even if you didn't believe in me. And...I love you, Stan."

Stan’s jaw dropped with surprise and he could hear Richie gasp next to him. And when they didn’t say anything, Mike exhaled sharply and quickly moved past them, out of the gym.

Richie was watching Stan out of the corner of his eye. He could see Stan reach up to wipe his thumb under his eye. "You know, Stanny, he did come here alone. And you know...you’re right. He's not like the other guys."

Stan turned to Richie, his eyes filled with tears. "So you think he’s okay now?"

Richie laughed. "All I’m saying is that if you don't go to him now, I'm never going to take you to another prom again! This is an incredibly romantic moment, and you're ruining it for me."

Stan smiled at him, then leaned in to kiss his friend’s cheek. "Thanks, Richie."

Richie waved him away, pretending to be bothered. "Go after your man."

As Stan walked away, Richie turned back towards the dance floor and sighed. He stuck his hands into his pockets as he glanced around at his classmates. And then he noticed a pair of brown puppy dog eyes were watching him, a pair belonging to Eddie Kaspbrak. There was approval in his eyes and a smile on his face.

Richie looked to his right, then his left, then back to Eddie, who was still looking in his direction. Richie pointed into his chest and mouthed "Me?"

Eddie gave him a slow nod, then made a ‘come here’ gesture with his finger.

"Interesting," Richie said to himself, then put both hands up to adjust his bolo tie as he moved in Eddie’s direction.

*


	8. Stepsister From Planet Weird

* * *

"Stepbrother From Planet Weird"

*

Andrea looked behind Wentworth and realized they were short one person. "Went, where’s Richie?" she asked.

Wentworth straightened up then, becoming very still and serious as if they were about to discuss severe punishments or death. "He is out in the car. He does not like the wind," he told her.

Stan let out a short little laughing sound. He had never heard anything that sounded so silly before in his life. "He doesn’t like the wind?"

Both his mother and Wentworth turned to him. Andrea gave him a stern look, like she was scolding, and Wentworth seemed even more somber than before. "Actually, the wind can be very frightening, if you do not understand it."

He then looked up into the distance, some kind of across his face like he was remembering some tragic story. And now Andrea was watching him, her expression was a mix of admiration and sympathy, like she wanted to hold him to her chest and pet his hair.

And Stan felt very confused, because he had no idea what was going on with this wind story and the son of his mother’s boyfriend.

"And if you’re an alien, the wind would blow you away," spoke the little voice of his sister.

Wentworth smiled down at Stephanie. "That’s exactly right. But you know, the wind can also be a wonderful way of meeting people."

And they went right back to the lovestruck expressions, with Wentworth gazing down at Andrea and she was looking back into his eyes. Stan wondered if they were going to start kissing right there in front of him and Stephanie, and he suddenly felt like he was going to puke.

"So is he going to stay out there all night?" Stephanie interrupted.

Andrea blinked out of her daze and turned to her son. "Actually, do you think you could go out and help him in, Stan?"

Stan scoffed. "Mom!"

" _Stanley,_ " Andrea warned.

He quickly held up his hands in defense. "Okay. I’ll go help him in."

There was barely a breeze outside, just enough to shake the wind chimes from the porch. Stan wasn’t sure what made the wind so scary, because if anything, it was annoying. Like this, this was annoying, having to come outside and bring in his mother’s boyfriend’s son.

Stan made his way down the sidewalk to the car parked in the driveway. But he didn’t see anyone sitting in there. Did Wentworth even have a son? "Hello?" Stan called, looking around the yard.

He started back up the driveway, but something made him stop and he thought for a moment…and then went back to the car and knelt down next to it. He laid his head right near the cement and peered underneath Wentworth’s car.

He assumed this was Richie, with eyes peering back at him through oversized glasses.

"Richie?" Stan asked; startled, the boy jumped. "What are you doing under there?"

Those big eyes darted around before settling back on Stan. "I fear the wind."

 _What is up with these two and wind?_ Stan thought, and tried his nicest voice to lure out Richie. "Well, it has pretty much stopped. Do you think you can come out and we’ll go inside?"

Richie paused, then nodded and began to scoot out from under the car. Both he and Stan stood up next to each other and Richie brushed himself off before Stan led him back into the house.

*


	9. Showgirls

* * *

"Showboys"

*

The boss was going around the room and checking on each table, making sure drinks were filled and the ladies were happy. But when he saw Beverly and Eddie talking but a few feet away from a table with two men, he quickly made his way over to them. "What's going on?" he asked, leaning in close to them.

Beverly gestured to from the table to Eddie with a quick point of her thumb in both directions. "They want a private dance with Eddie," he said of the two men waiting.

"So?" their boss shrugged, clearly not bothered by Eddie’s situation. "What are you waiting for? Get over there and dance for them."

He walked off again and Eddie groaned. Beverly grimaced and reached out to touch his arm. "Sorry, Eddie," she said.

Eddie really did not want to dance for these two. After the confrontation at the Stardust, he had no interest in being in the same room with Stan, never mind grinding his ass on Stan’s lap. The other guy seemed bored despite being in a place like this. He was probably going along with this to make Stan happy.

_ Just get this over with, _ Eddie thought to himself. He opened his sheer robe to expose his nipples, took a deep breath, and let it out as he walked over to the little table.

Eddie rested his hands on the table and leaned in, eyes becoming dreamy and bedroom like. "Hi there. My name is Chad. Would — "

"Hey, Eddie. l  _ love _ your painted nipples," Stan said as he looked up and down over Eddie’s body, then flashed Eddie a big smile. "We decided that we wanted you to have a private dance with us, with me and Richie."

Eddie looked at Richie out of the corner of his eye. Richie cleared his throat and his eyes were moving over Eddie’s chest behind a pair of glasses. While Richie was cute and obviously checking out Eddie, the dancer would have to deny the request for a private dance.

"We don't do that here. One at a time and no men. This is a ladies place," Eddie informed them.

Stan wasn’t going to give up that easily. "How about for one hundred dollars?"

Eddie shook his head. "Sorry. That's the rule."

"Two hundred," Stan tried again, leaning forward in his seat. "You can dance for Richie and l'll just sit back and watch."

Again, Eddie shook his head. He could see that Richie was watching him now.

" _Five hundred._ Just one little lap dance, Eddie, come on" Stan wasn't going to give up. He really thought he was going to win one over Eddie.

Before Eddie could say anything, his boss stepped forward and gestured to Stan. "Done," he agreed.

He looked to Eddie then, whose mouth was open as he was about to protest. "l said done. Get back there and take care of the customer."

And once again, he disappeared, leaving Eddie with his clients.

Eddie looked down at the two men, where Stan was grinning up at him. Because he had won, as Eddie had no choice unless he wanted to quit. But Eddie wasn't going to quit and he would show Stan, because he _was_ one hell of a dancer. He was just going to have to put Stan in his place.

"Follow me," Eddie told them, putting on his most confident smile. "Get ready for your lap dance, Richie."

*


	10. Trick 'r Treat

* * *

"Trick ‘r Treat"

*

A couple was making their way up the sidewalk. It was littered with crinkly brown and orange leaves, which were kicked aside by the woman’s pointy black boots.

She was complaining as they reached the gate, a disappointed look across her face.

"Tonight was the best, babe. Especially when that drunk girl was falling all over me and got her fake blood on me. It makes me wish _every_ night was Halloween."

Beverly turned back around to face her husband. She was dressed in a sexy witch costume, consisting of a black dress with a large pointed hat and cape. Her husband was disgused by ghoulish face paint and a hooded cape as well.

"I'm sorry, Bev. I didn’t even know where she came from. It was just out of nowhere," Ben told her. "Are you sure you’re okay?"

"Just annoyed, I guess," she shrugged.

She started to bend over then and Ben realized she was going to pick up the jack o’lantern at their feet. He quickly put his hands out to stop her. "Wait, Bev, not yet."

Beverly stopped. "Why?"

"You're supposed to leave it lit."

Beverly looked up at him with a strange look in her face. "And why would we do that?"

"Well, it's an ancient tradition," he said.

Beverly rolled her eyes. "Ben, it’s Halloween, not Hanukkah."

Ben let his shoulders drop, disapproving his wife’s attitude. But he didn’t stop her again as she continued leaning down towards the pumpkin.

"Baby, I'm lit and I know you're lit. But this little guy here?" Bev gave the pumpkin a little lift to show Ben. "His night is over."

And with that, Beverly pulled the top off the pumpkin and gave a good blow inside, putting out the candle with a single puff.

"You know, you should be more careful. There are rules to Halloween. You might upset someone," Ben warned her.

Beverly passed the pumpkin off to him and turned around, pushing the gate open and stepping through. "Oh, please. Who gets upset over blowing out a candle?"

Ben didn’t have an answer for her.

He followed her up the sidewalk and they went up the front steps together. Beverly was first, pausing to take untie her witch cape. She hung it over her arm and leaned forward to pick up the candy bowl on the floor.

Ben was standing behind her, watching his wife move. Her costume was very tight and fitted her body very well. He smirked as she bent over, suddenly feeling a little frisky.

Beverly turned her head to look back at him. "What?" she asked.

Ben nodded his head towards the house, smiling at her. "Let’s go inside. I’ll take you upstairs."

"How about we just take this all down?" Beverly gestured to all their decorations around her. There were ghosts and skeletons in the trees and scarecrows posted in the grass. "It looks like a crime scene in our yard."

"It’s okay, I’ll do it in the morning."

Beverly groaned. "Ben, no, no you won't. What will happen is you will probably sleep until noon and then loaf around with the guys for the rest of the day. I’d rather just take care of it now."

Ben pouted, slyly looking Beverly up and down. "But you look so good in that dress."

His wife put up her free hand in defense, giving up. "It’s fine. I'll do it. I’ll clean up out here."

She set down the bowl and began to fold up her cape. Behind her, Ben sighed in disappointment and began to dig out the house keys from his pocket. He was still pouting a little, which Beverly could see out of the corner of her eye.

She smiled and shook her head. "Go inside and out on the tape," she told him.

Ben looked at her, surprised at her change of mind, and smiled when she leaned in to kiss him. He unlocked the front door and went inside, and Beverly turned around to face the yard. 

"I hate Halloween," she reminded herself.

*


End file.
